


The Witch's Lullaby

by marla_black



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Slow Burn, zelda as lilith's midwife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla_black/pseuds/marla_black
Summary: With Lilith pregnant with Lucifer's baby, she is in need of a midwife, and who better than Zelda Spellman, the witch who has never lost a child in her life.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	1. Hail Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I took canon and threw it out of the window: There's not two Sabrinas, Sabrina closed the time loop and gave up the throne of Hell to Lucifer so she still lives in Greendale at the mortuary.  
> Mambo Marie will probably be absent for most of the fic (Zelda and her are hot together but this is a Madam Spellman fic, guys).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

At last, the four remaining Spellmans were having a proper family dinner, enjoying each other’s company and Hilda’s home cooked meal. Her aunties were extremely relieved now that Sabrina had decided to put aside the throne of Hell in order to continue her life in Greendale, at Baxter High with her mortal friends, and the beaming smiles on their faces were proof of that. Sabrina was filling them on everything that had transpired, including her father ruling over the hordes of demons once again and hopefully being out of their lives for good this time. Ambrose retired early to his room with a flimsy excuse about studying, but Prudence hadn’t left his mind since their fight, so nobody reprimanded him for fleeing the table before dessert and the Spellman women started to feast on Hilda’s mooncake. The conversation kept flowing, Sabrina talking endlessly about her father and how mad she was at him, when one of her aunts interrupted her.  
“But, uhm, what happened to Lilith?” - Zelda was afraid to ask, fearing Lucifer would have already killed her. A pang of guilt settled in her stomach.  
“Well, actually, Auntie, she is reigning over Hell along with my father. I don’t know the details, but she is apparently pregnant with my brother…?” Sabrina scoffed.  
Zelda and Hilda paled, looking at each other in search for answers.  
“Are you sure she let Lucifer impregnate her, love?” Hilda remained calmed, at least on the outside.  
“I’m positive, Aunties. I don’t know what those two are up to, but they are made for each other”. Sabrina frowned and her mind wondered, her resentment towards Lilith still clear.  
“Anyway, I’m meeting Roz and Harvey at the movies, so I gotta go.” The blonde witch grabbed her bag and kissed both her aunts on the cheek, skipping to the door. “Bye, Aunties!”

Hilda was doing the dishes while her sister was smoking a cigarette, her mind absent.  
“Zelds, do you really think she…” Hilda mimicked with her hands.  
“Had sex with Lucifer?” she sighed. “I don’t know, sister. Lilith is unpredictable.” Her voice dropped an octave “Which is why I denied her asylum” she said, looking sideways.  
“You did what?” Hilda answered with big incredulous eyes.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore, sister. She has made her bed. Now she must lie on it”.  
“But Zee, we worshipped her! Why would you do that?” The blonde witch argued but her sister made her shut up.  
“Enough, Hilda. We already have enough problems on our own. I don’t want to talk about this anymore”. And she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving her sister to her chores.

While the rest of the Spellmans were long gone for bed, way past midnight, Zelda remained sat on her living room, in front of the fireplace, cigarette and night cap in hand; her mind was wondering, about the hierarchy of Hell, Sabrina, her coven, Marie, and ultimately, Lilith. 

So when Zelda went to bed that night, she lit up one of her tall red candles and prayed to Lilith. She needed to know if those things her niece had told them were true.

“Hail Lilith, full of disgrace, the darkness is with thee…”

Lilith felt a chill and started to hear the Spellman matriarch’s husky voice, praying to her. Every time she heard the witches’ prayers, her eyes grew clouded with unshed tears. But Zelda had denied her help; she owed nothing to the witch.

“Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night, I implore thee, come to me and guide my coven, pray for us witches now and at the end of our witching hour. Guide me, Lilith, I beg thee. Praise Madam Satan”.

Lilith wiped a stray tear and retired to her chambers. Fuck the Spellmans and their hypocrisy.

Zelda remained still, hoping for the first witch to appear before her. But the clock kept ticking and nothing happened so she blew out the candle and got into bed.

\----

For the following two weeks, Zelda prayed to Lilith every single night, hoping for an answer. She’d rather receive a cruel one than no answer at all. But the first woman kept ignoring Zelda, never acknowledging her prayers.

Mambo Marie had left for an indeterminate number of days, in order to attend some important matters she had said, not giving any other explanation to Zelda, who felt once again abandoned. They had shared Zelda’s bed from time to time and a few kisses in front of the fireplace but it was just a way to have a warm body pressed against her. Zelda was more upset at being on her own again than she was about Marie leaving. She might come back, Marie had said and therefore she wouldn’t think about it for the time being.

So the next morning, when everybody left the breakfast table, Zelda approached her niece and cleared her throat.  
“Sabrina, I have something to discuss with you”. Zelda's piercing green eyes so fixated on her own made Sabrina nervous.  
“What is it, Auntie?” She was sure she hadn’t caused any trouble this time, but she never knew with her Aunt Zee.  
“I’ve been praying to Lilith for the past few days and she has never once responded to me.” The older witch breathed deeply. “I need you to go to Hell and talk to her for me. Would you?”  
“But Auntie…” Sabrina frowned. She wasn’t planning on going to Hell anytime soon.  
“Sabrina, after all we’ve been through because of you, you owe us this much.” Zelda avoided raising her voice, something she couldn’t help when talking to her niece about certain topics (Hell being at top of the list). Sabrina knew what Zelda’s intense gaze meant: Do not cross her.  
“Ok, Auntie, I’ll go.”

This time, when Sabrina went to Hell through Dorian’s portal, one of the hell minions immediately escorted her to Pandemonium and her father. The Dark Lord stood up from his throne as she approached, walked towards her with a smirk.  
“My dearest firstborn, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer caressed her face and the teen witch automatically flinched, scolding herself.  
“Father, I thought I would visit you. And… I was hoping I could have a word with Lilith?” she looked up, scrunching her nose.  
“Oh, dear Sabrina, you don’t think I’m going to let you two plot against me again, do you?” Lucifer’s loud laugh reached every corner of Pandemonium. He grew serious once more: “If you have anything to say to my handmaiden, it shall be in front of me.”  
“Uh, that’s okay, it’s not really important I think…”  
“Minion! Fetch me Lilith!!” he clapped his hands twice and in mere seconds Lilith was being dragged by a demon to the throne room.  
The demoness waved her dress and addressed the Morningstar child.

“Sabrina, what a nice surprise”. Lilith’s sarcasm wasn’t subtle at all.  
“Madam Satan” Lilith rolled her eyes at the name “My uh… Aunt Zelda asked me to come on her behalf…”  
Lilith arched an eyebrow.  
“She wants to know why you haven’t uh... “ she eyed Lucifer, careful about how to phrase it. Certainly he wouldn’t be too happy about Zee praying to Lilith. “Why you haven’t contacted her yet.”  
“Well, Lilith, why haven’t you contacted her?” Lucifer was amused by the exchange.  
Lilith looked down, clenching her jaw and closing her fists at her sides. Forcing herself to smile, she started to talk.  
“We were never that close, dear. I sure have been busy in here, tending to you and to this baby”. She caressed her non existent bump, nauseating thoughts of sleeping with Faustus flowing through her mind.

“Yes, yes, true” Lucifer dismissed, waving his hand. He walked around the now empty throne, scratching his head.  
“But Lilith, Zelda Spellman is a marvelous midwife!” he smiled at both women, who shared a knowing look. “She has never once lost a child and she is practically family. Why, she raised my daughter, Lilith.” He passed his arm around the demoness’s shoulders, who stood rigid. “Go to her. Tell her she is going to be our midwife. It’s settled.”

Lilith took a deep breath, her icy eyes fixed on Sabrina, the teen who kept making her life worse.  
“As you wish, my dear.” Her smile never reached her eyes, her back rigid and her hands trembling.  
“Wonderful. Now, Sabrina, come take a walk with me, I want to show you around, there have been some changes.”

\----

Clad in her beige nightgown,Zelda was getting ready for bed, applying lotion to her legs. Once she had completed her nightly routine, she continued into the new one she had followed for some weeks now, lightning up a red tall candle and joining her hands downwards, ready for her futile prayer. 

“Unholy Lilith, Mother of Night, I beg thee, guide us in these difficult times…”  
Suddenly a wind current crossed her room, blowing out the candle. Zelda remained still, her eyes going to the window, which was closed.  
A whirl of hellfire apparated right next to her, surprising the witch, who jumped to her left.  
The first woman stood there, disdain in her face, staring at the barely dressed redhead.  
“Lilith! You came!” big green eyes looked at her with... hope?  
“Spellman, I’m not here because of your niece,(Zelda smiled at her statement) or on my own will.” she smirked and Zelda’s face fell slightly.  
“Lilith, I wanted to talk to you, about the day you showed up and I…”  
The demoness extended her palm towards the witch. “I’m not in the mood for a friendly talk, and I’m not going to braid your hair, so save it."  
Zelda braced herself and shut up.  
“You see, since you and your little niece keep meddling in my affairs, I have good news for you!” Lilith lifted her arms up theatrically. “Lucifer has sent me to inform you that you are to be my midwife, effective immediately!”  
“But… What… I don’t…” ordering her thoughts, Zelda kept talking. “Lilith I just wanted to talk to you”.  
“Well, I’m not asking, in fact, He is the one not asking. It’s mandatory, dear.” The brunette grabbed Zelda’s wrist and pressed her fingers around it.  
Zelda uttered a sound of pain and Lilith released her, revealing that her wrist was not burnt, as she had thought, but was in fact marked. A small pentacle was now on the inside of her wrist, two tones darker than her own skin. She traced it slowly with her index finger, wondering what she had gotten into.  
“That will be our way of summoning you. When you feel it, come to us. I also have this for you” she handed the redhead a parchment folded in four parts. “Memorise it. This will be your way in and out of Hell. Whenever you feel the summoning through your mark, you shall come to me.”  
“Wait, Lilith, I have an Academy to run, a Church, a family!”  
“See you soon, Spellman”. Lilith grinned and got engulfed on hellfire, disappearing from the room, leaving a confused Zelda in the dark with the parchment in her hand.


	2. Road to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! They mean the world to me!  
> And thank you so much to @Jyou_no_Sonoko for helping me with grammar, characterization and everything. You rock.

It was way past midnight when Zelda walked into the Academy’s library, candle in hand, determined to do some research. She moved slowly along the bookshelves, her fingers tracing the books’ spines. She took all the demonology and pregnancy related books she could find and settled at a table, placing the candle by her left side.  
She opened the book at the top of the pile and started reading. She took notes in her notebook and kept reading until her eyes closed from exhaustion.

That was how Hilda found her in the morning, asleep over the table, pillowed by her own arms, with tousled hair and at least ten books scattered around her.

“Zelds!” The High Priestess opened her eyes, adjusting to the almost consumed candle light. “I was looking for you, sister! What are you doing here?”

Zelda lift her head up and combed her messy hair with her fingers. “I had something I needed to look up”.  
“What is it?” Hilda grabbed one of the books, reading the title to herself: Demonology and the Spirits of Darkness.  
Zelda snatched the book away from her hand and placed it on top of the pile again.  
“I am Lilith’s and Lucifer’s midwife apparently, Hilda”.  
The blonde witch smiled in delight, clapping her hands twice.  
“That’s so nice of you, Zee! I knew you would mend your mistakes with the Mother of Demons!”  
Zelda got up and lit her cigarette, taking a drag and exhaling a thick cloud of white smoke through her nostrils.  
“It wasn’t my choice, Hildy. Lucifer made me do it. And I don’t think Lilith is too happy about it either…”  
“Oh. Well you will be fine”. Hilda rubbed her shoulder reassuringly “Now, tell me everything”.

\------

Zelda spent the rest of the day looking at her wrist, waiting for the mark to do something. She couldn’t help but worry about her new mandatory position, if anything happened to the child, she would pay the price for sure. So she kept researching every night, occasionally falling into slumber over the library table.

A week had passed and she was starting to wonder if maybe the Morningstars - ugh, it sounded _so wrong_ \- had decided not to use her assistance after all when her wrist started to sting. She lifted up her hand, mesmerized by the way the little pentacle was shining, and took a deep breath before taking the parchment out of her breast pocket and reading the spell aloud.

“Me serve ad stella matutina  
Ut adiuvare mater nocte  
Sit mihi opus iter ad locum ubi ego sum  
Fiat mihi apparent in altera regum quoque  
adiuvaret eos in sapientia mea“

“You were supposed to memorize that, Ms. Spellman”.  
Zelda found herself in some kind of meeting room. Lilith was sitting on the table, writing in a book. She put her quill aside and stared at her, tilting her head.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Her laugh made Zelda snap out of her trance.  
“Lilith. I wasn’t sure how the spell was going to work.” Zelda grabbed the edge of the table in need of some support, something to do with her hands. Lilith stood up and Zelda couldn’t help but eye up and down the deep blue velvet gown the demoness was wearing.

“Alright, follow me”. Lilith began to walk with the redhead following close behind. They passed through a long corridor that led to twin doors, which Lilith opened and stepped through, without looking back.  
“This is my bed chamber. I would offer you some tea, but, well…” she turned around, her icy stare fixated upon her guest “...I’m not trying to be friendly”.

Zelda rolled her eyes at the statement and looked around: Lilith’s chamber was beautiful.  
The first thing she noticed was the soft Persian carpet that covered the entire room with its red and golden patterns.  
To her left was a semi-sheer, gold curtain that hid what was presumably Lilith’s bed, a large one by the size of the curtain; To her right sat a deep red sofa and a matching armchair, mirroring each other and close to that there was a medium sized table with four chairs, whose embroidery matched the rest of the furniture. And lastly, on the opposite wall was Lilith’s vanity and a small stool.

Lilith motioned Zelda to the armchair while she sat on the couch with elegance, crossing her legs. The former Queen of Hell was looking at her nails, disinterested:  
“So, Spellman, Lucifer wanted us to have our first appointment. Go ahead, then, do your magic”.  
Zelda shifted in her seat, uncomfortably, and cleared her throat:  
“Well, the first thing would be you telling me about your medical history”.  
Lilith scoffed at the witch.  
“I don’t have a medical history. I’m a demon, the first woman, the first witch” she emphasized her words by elevating her hands.  
“Then maybe I could ask you some questions.” The witch took a notepad and a pen from her trouser-pocket and opened them and reached for her reading glasses. Lilith nodded.  
“Is it your first pregnancy?”  
“Really?”  
“Right, right. Mother of Demons and all that. How far are you in your pregnancy?”  
“Five weeks”.  
“And what is the babe, half demon, half celestial?”  
“Well…” Lilith licked her lips and answered in a serious tone “it’s more complicated than that. You see… When I was impregnated by Lucifer, he was inside… somebody else”. Lilith gave her time to understand.  
Zelda looked at her confused, until realization hit her hard.  
“You didn’t!”  
“I had nothing else to lose, Ms. Spellman”.  
“Faustus!” Zelda was starting to hyperventilate.  
“It was _that_ or a death sentence. So you see, I had to look out for myself”.  
“But how…?”  
“Oh please,” Lilith grinned, “he is just a man. He agreed in a heartbeat”.  
“I can’t believe you had sex with Faustus and are having his baby!” The witch didn’t realize she was shouting now.  
Lilith dropped her cool façade and shouted as well:  
“You wouldn’t take me in, despite taking in all the stray witches you could find! Sabrina didn’t even warn me the Dark Lord was on the loose. What the fuck was I supposed to do? I went to Wardwell’s cottage and he found me, Zelda. He- “ Lilith was slightly trembling now. She uncrossed her legs and buried her face in her hands. “He hurt me. He was so cruel to me.” Lilith’s voice was a whisper now. “So I managed to cast a spell on him so only Faustus would stay awake”.

Zelda sighed, guilt pooling in her stomach.  
“Lilith, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
“It doesn’t matter now anyway, does it?” Lilith snapped out of her trauma and interrupted the witch. Her cold blue eyes were fixed on Zelda’s green ones, defying her. She held herself proudly now.  
“I guess not”.

They both remained silent for a few seconds that felt like hours. Zelda cleared her throat and lowered her gaze to her notebook: She hadn’t written a single word in it.  
“So, for this baby to have a healthy development, I recommend you take a vitamin supplement. I’ll have Hilda cook a batch, which I shall deliver to you”.  
Lilith just nodded, annoyed.  
“Now, I’m going to give you a pelvic exam,” Zelda said, flushing at the thought.  
“Absolutely not!” Lilith closed her legs as a reflex.  
“But Lilith, I need to make sure your body is handling this pregnancy well”.  
“Listen to me, Zelda,” she approached the witch, her face inches away from her. Zelda could feel her breath on her cheeks. Lilith looked furious. “I don’t _care_ about this baby or this pregnancy. I only _care_ about my own survival. So this thing inside of me, as long as it keeps me alive, might as well be a pile of tangled limbs and I would hate it the same. So just keep the little bitch alive, but don’t annoy me, because if you do, I’ll make sure you and your entire family rot in Hell for all eternity”.

Zelda was nodding in fear when flames engulfed her and returned her to her office at the Academy. Blinking at her surroundings, she breathed out. “That went well”.


	3. Fear of the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse and blood.  
> I didn't have it proofread so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
> The title of the chapter is from the Iron Maiden song.  
> Comments are love.  
> Enjoy!!

The moment Hilda announced she had finished making the potions for Lilith, Zelda took them and recited the spell that allowed her to go to Hell. When she appeared outside Lilith’s room, the demoness’ minion was guarding the door, which was slightly ajar. She heard gagging noises and opened it slowly, stepping inside, dismissing the scared minion that was trying to stop her.  
A door she hadn’t noticed on her first visit was wide open, leading to an ensuite, where Lilith was on her knees, presumably throwing up.  
“Lilith, are you alright?”  
The demoness turned her head and looked at Zelda, disgusted.  
“What do you think? Get out!” another wave of sickness passed through her and she vomited some more on the toilet.  
Zelda remained still, conflicted about what to do, and decided to step forward to hold Lilith’s hair while she retched the remains of her stomach.  
When she was done she shoved Zelda aside and stood up too quickly, feeling dizzy.  
“Wait outside” she stated solemnly.  
The witch backed up to the chamber and stood there awkwardly. She could hear the splashing of water.  
A minute later Lilith stepped in, looking as regal as always.  
“I only meant to help”. She was intimidated by the stern look the demoness was giving her.  
“And I told you to go away, I can manage being sick by myself, thank you very much”.  
“I brought you the vitamin potions I told you about, the sooner you start taking them the better”. Zelda offered her a wooden box filled with tiny cristal bottles, which Lilith took and deposited on her vanity.  
“Thank you” she muttered under her breath.

“Do you have ginger tea by any chance?” The witch asked, concerned.  
“Don’t tell me you are the one with cravings” she scoffed.  
“It would help with your morning sickness” she answered, a hint of exasperation in her voice.  
“Well, you see, Hell doesn’t have much to offer regarding healthy food”.  
“In that case-” Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hands “Ianuae magicae”.

“What in Satan’s name are you doing?” Lilith found herself at the Spellman’s living room and let go of Zelda’s hands immediately.  
“Doing what I was hired to do”.  
“We are not paying you, you know that, right?” Lilith answered playfully.  
Zelda rolled her eyes and walked towards her kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove and looking through her cabinets for some ginger tea for the demoness.  
“Sit”.  
Lilith obeyed, too light headed to keep standing up.  
They were silent until the kettle started to whistle. Zelda grabbed two cups and served two teas, putting one in front of Lilith and sitting on the opposite side of the table with her cup.  
Lilith sipped it and felt the warmth running through her body.  
“Your hair looks already better from the pregnancy, by the way”, Zelda stated kindly.  
“A compliment from the High Priestess? Should I blush like a schoolgirl?” she replied sardonically.  
Zelda exhaled and put her cup down.  
“Why do you have to be like this? I’m just trying to help you.”  
“Like this, how?” she kept teasing.  
“Absolutely infuriating! You are worse than Sabrina sometimes, I swear!”  
That statement made Lilith grow serious.  
“What would you know, the perfect witch with the cute family and pretty girlfriend-”  
“Stop it, you know nothing about me”.  
“I know that you’re pathetic and that’s enough”.

Lilith disappeared from the kitchen, surrounded by flames.

\----

It was Sabrina who brought up the subject during supper:  
“Auntie Zee, how’s it going with Lilith and my father?” the blonde asked curious, eating a spoonful of Hilda’s stew. Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes.  
“Lilith mocks me, doesn’t accept my help and Lucifer is mostly absent, so, you see, it’s being marvelous”.  
Hilda smiled in sympathy, patting Zelda’s shoulder on her way to the sink.  
“Give her time, Zelds. You know how they are”.  
“Yes, absolutely aggravating” Zelda got up and pulled out a cigarette “now if you excuse me” and went out of the house.

Zelda was smoking at the porch, pacing, when her mark started to sting, this time much harder than the time before. She recited the spell she had memorized by now and appeared outside Lilith’s bedchamber once again.  
At the door was the minion that had received her that same morning, wearing a worried expression.  
“Miss Spellman, The Mistress is expecting you, Hurry!” He opened the twin doors and let her in, closing behind her and remaining outside.  
The image displayed in front of Zelda took her breath away: The golden curtain was wide open and Lilith was laying on top of the bed, bleeding in several places. Her blood was mingling with the red covers, not knowing where one started and the other ended. Zelda snapped out of her shock and ran towards her.  
“What happened?” The witch could now see that her hair was matted with blood, her lip split open and her dress teared in various places.  
Lilith coughed and tried to sit up.  
“Lucifer. You said you would help me”, she said weakly, “I’m bleeding”.  
“I can see that”, Zelda nodded, paralyzed by the situation.  
“No, Zelda, down there”.  
The witch lowered her gaze and saw a small amount of blood pooling between her legs. She quickly ran to the ensuite bathroom and grabbed all the towels she saw and filled a bowl with fresh water, going back to Lilith and lifting up her gown.  
“It’s fine. It’s gonna be fine”. She could hear the demoness weeping while she focused on her lower half. She removed Lilith’s underwear,tossing it to the floor.  
She inspectioned her private parts up close and cleaned her as well as she could right before lowering her dress.  
“It seems that the babe isn’t damaged but I’ll have to take another look later to confirm.” Lilith didn’t answer or even look at her. Her eyes were full of tears, her gaze lost.  
Zelda moved to the demoness’ face and approached her hand to her head, causing Lilith to flinch.  
“I need to check the rest of your injuries, please let me”. The other woman nodded slowly and laid back on the pillow. The witch wet a clean towel and gently wiped the blood around her red lips, causing Lilith to hiss.  
“Sorry”.  
Zelda wiped her face delicately, removing the blood and tear stains.  
When her face was reasonably clean, she moved the cloth to the bloody tangled hair. It was hard to determine where exactly the injury was, so she cleaned the blood slowly until a clear gash showed on her scalp.  
Lilith whimpered and turned her face away from Zelda.  
“No, no, look at me” she gently lifted her chin with two fingers and made her face her again. Zelda sat on the edge of the bed and made Lilith lay her head on her lap, giving her better sight of the wound.  
“May I heal it? It won’t stop bleeding otherwise”. She heard the demoness’ approval and started the healing process. When the gash was closed, she worked on removing the blood from her hair, a difficult task nonetheless. Lilith was very still, pillowed by her arms on Zelda’s lap, allowing the care the redhead was providing.  
The witch wiped delicately her hair, bloody water staining her dress and hands. She took her time, taking lock by lock in hand and wiping it on the wet towel. She felt Lilith relaxing on her lap and noticed she had closed her eyes. She kept cleaning her brown hair, now soaked but almost free of blood.  
“I’m finished” she threaded her fingers through the wet hair “do you think you can stand up?”  
Lilith looked up, her bright blue eyes now calm, and nodded.  
Zelda moved her with care and stood up, tending her a hand. The brunette took it and stood up with difficulty, holding Zelda’s hand tighter for support. The witch moved her to a chair and called the minion, requesting a change of sheets for the bed.  
Lilith was zoned out, her mind not processing anything around her. Zelda was pacing around the room waiting for the minion to remake the bed and when he was done, she went into the bathroom and took a hairbrush. Standing behind Lilith, she posed her hands on her shoulders and seeing that the witch wasn’t very responsive, she started to brush her hair slowly. It was surprisingly soft given the facts. When she was done, she magicked a change of clothes on Lilith and got her into bed, now with disentangled hair and wearing a black nightgown.  
Lilith closed her eyes as soon as her head touched the pillow, but Zelda knew for sure she wasn’t asleep.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on you. Good night”. When the brunette didn’t respond or looked at her, Zelda teleported home.

\----

“Hilda, you wouldn’t believe the state I found her in” Zelda took a drag from her cigarette, feeling nicotine going through her spine. “We knew the Dark Lord was abusive towards her but seeing it like that…”  
Hilda took her hand and sighed. “I know how traumatic it is for you, Zelds, after all you’ve been through…”  
Zelda tightened her hold on her sister’s hand and closed her eyes for a moment.  
\------

After a sleepless night, Zelda filled up her suitcase with medical tools and went back to Hell to check on the former Queen.  
This time the minion guarding her door wasn’t alone, but accompanied by one of the demons in charge of dragging souls to Hell.  
Zelda tried to open the door but they stopped her.  
“The Mistress has requested no visitors today”.  
“But I was here last night, I was scheduled to come back”.  
“She specifically said you shan’t come until you are summoned again, Ms Spellman. Direct orders”.


	4. I've always been a storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finally summons Zelda to Hell after their unpleasant last meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for abandoning this fic but the moment the pandemic hit I was crazy busy with work at the pharmacy and couldn't do anything but work and pass out the moment I hit home. I have this story developed in my head and I have found the inspiration and a little bit of spare time to keep writing it. It's not beta'd, I haven't written in english for some time and my brain is still very stressed out, so I apologise if this is not the best chapter. Things will get more interesting after this one, I promise. Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments, you guys are the fucking best.

A week had passed with no news from Hell, which was making Zelda restless. Sabrina kept living her life with her mortal friends, Hilda was hanging out more and more with Dr. Cee and Ambrose was away with Prudence, Satan knew where. Her mind went back to those days where having the house to herself and Marie was a blessing; she forced herself to snap out of it, to forget about their naked bodies intertwined under her silky sheets. Marie would probably be back in no time after all, ready to heal the redhead’s soul.

Zelda was applying moisturizer on her legs and about to get to bed. Her fingertips kept tracing her tiny pentacle, the mark that reminded her about everything that was going on. Seeing Lilith like that had been rough, awakening buried traumas she was almost sure she had left behind. But when she thought the demoness would bond with her, she had shut her off.

It was two long days after that her mark started to burn. Excusing herself from her class at the Academy, she went to her office and grabbed her medical case, reciting once more the spell that would get her to Lilith.

She appeared outside Lilith’s chambers, this time no one guarding them. The door was slightly ajar so she knocked softly until she heard a stiff “come in”.

“Hello, Lilith. I see you have finally agreed to see me” Zelda pursed her lips and looked at Lilith, who seemed… disinterested in the whole affair. She was lying on her bed, on her side. Her red robe left very little to imagination so Zelda focused her gaze on the wall.

“Ms. Spellman” the brunette didn’t even look her way “Our Lord made me call for you”.

“Very well, then” responded the witch, somehow disappointed. “Shall we start?” her face was the perfect mask of professionality. Lilith nodded and finally raised her eyes to look at her coldly. 

“How are you feeling?” Zelda approached her bed with firm steps.   
“Perfectly fine, thank you” Lilith spat at her. “Get to work, I can’t wait for this to be over”.  
Zelda nodded while Lilith laid in bed and started to untie her robe, revealing her nakedness to the redhead, who flushed slightly. 

“You’ve already seen it all, so come on” there was anger in her voice, so Zelda refrained from answering back and just went to the foot of the bed, posing her hands on the demoness’ knees. Her skin was warm, warmer than any witch she had touched before.   
She had removed Lilith’s underwear that previous night without giving it a second thought but now it felt more real. 

Lilith relaxed and spread her legs. Zelda wasn’t expecting to find her bare underneath, but she clearly had sped things up.

“I figured it would save us time” Lilith grinned at the wide open green eyes in front of her.

Zelda cleared her throat and examined her. There was no sign of blood or damage so she moved to the side and started to palpate the witch’s stomach.

“Your skin is so warm” she whispered.  
“A long time living in Hell”.

Her skin was not only warm but extremely soft. There was no sign of a baby bump yet but gently pressing on her lower abdomen and using her stethoscope on her revealed the baby was fine.  
“I think everything is alright considering how far you are and what you’ve been through.”

Lilith pursed her lips, repressing what surely was some nasty comment about the babe. Then she brought her knees together and tied her robe, sitting on the bed. Zelda sat by her side without thinking.

“How are you, really?” she contained her breath, her eyes pleading Lilith to trust her.   
Lilith let out a breath and looked directly at Zelda.

“This is hardly new. This is what life with Lucifer is like, you know?” she swallowed and fought back tears “I have to endure whatever he does to me if I want to stay alive”.  
“That is not fair” Zelda frowned.  
“Life’s not fair, dear”.

Zelda got up and turned her back to the witch.  
“I have had my fair share of abuse as well, you know” she stated in a low voice “my marriage to Faustus-” she spat the name “-was less than ideal”.

Lilith posed her feet on the floor and nodded. Zelda turned around and faced her. Her eyes were glassy.  
“On our wedding night… He put me under a Caligari spell” Zelda took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. “The things he made me do…” the witch fought back tears and looked up.

Lilith stood up and took two steps towards the redhead, her hand going to Zelda’s but stopping midway just before it brushed it.  
“Zelda, I’m sorry” Lilith looked down “I wish I had known. I always had a bad feeling about Blackwood”.

“I prayed to you” she whispered “and you never answered”.  
“I… I was dealing with another matters” Lilith stared at the green eyes in front of her, now clouded with unshed tears.

Zelda sniffed and wiped a stray tear that was threatening to roll down her face.

“But then you expected my help. Our help.” It came out whinier than Zelda would have liked.  
Lilith opened her mouth to speak but shut up immediately. She was right. She had never cared about the coven, why would they help her? After everything she had done to Sabrina?  
“I…”Lilith had no words to offer. “I understand.”

Zelda didn’t answer and started to collect her things instead. Clearing her throat and creating some distance with the brunette, she spoke:  
“I’m assuming you will let me know when I ought to come back.”  
“Indeed” Lilith walked with her to the door “but you can check in anytime. I apologise for the last time.”  
“No need”.  
The witch whispered the spell and disappeared at once, leaving Lilith alone once again.

Zelda arrived at her room, dizzy from teleportation and hyperventilation, and broke into tears. 

Meanwhile, Lucifer Morningstar was furious. The spell he had casted on Lilith’s mirror to spy on the witches’ conversations had proved itself very useful. It was time to make them both pay for their insubordination.


End file.
